Harry Potter: Zweisame Schwangerschaft
by Dunkel-Elfe
Summary: Draco x Harry (Eine Gemeinschaftsarbeit von mir und vickysnape)


Harry Potter: Zweisame Schwangerschaft

Autor: Dunkel-Elfe und vickysnape

Pairing: Harry x Draco

Disclaimer: Nix mir, alles Rowling.

Die kranke Idee kommt von vickysnape, von mir kommt nur das drumherum und der verzweifelte Versuch es zu schreiben +hüstel+ Und wenn ihr sie verwenden wollt, fragt bitte! Wir hassen es, wenn geklaut wird!

Rating: R!

Lets go...

xxxxxx

_Kapitel 1_

_Doppeltes Glück_

Harry kam schwerbeladen mit Einkäufen in seine Wohnung. Den Schlüssel schmiss er auf ein kleines Regal und ging dann mit seinen unzähligen Tüten in die kleine Küche.

Er schnaufte, als er die Tüten ablegte und lehnte sich kurz an den Küchentisch.

Sein Leben hatte sich seit Hogwarts stark verändert. Er lebte nun hier in London, in seiner eigenen Wohnung. Voldemort hatte er in seinem 7ten Schuljahr besiegt und hatte nun seine Ruhe, die er sich verdient hatte.

Doch er lebte nicht allein! Seit fast 5 Jahren war er mit dem wunderbarsten Menschen liirt, den er sich vorstellen konnte. Und dieser kam gerade murrend in die Küche.

Fasziniert starrte Harry den Blondschopf an, der sich gerade gähnend durch die Haare fuhr und Harry müde anblickte.

Sofort lächelte Harry warm und umarmte seinen Drachen.

Dieser drückte sich wärme suchend an seinen Geliebten. Es war ja nun fast Winter und er lief hier Barfuss rum.

Sanft wurde er hochgehoben und sein Harry trug ihn ins Schlafzimmer.

„Was hast du vor?" fragte Draco leise und küsste Harrys Hals.

Harry bekam eine Gänsehaut und küsste Drays Schopf.

„Dich ein wenig verwöhnen?" fragte er leise und sah Draco verliebt an. Dieser grinste und nickte.

Schon spürte Harry sanfte warme Lippen auf den seinen und eine Zunge die um Einlass bat. Dieser wurde gern gewährt und Harrys Zunge begrüßte die fremde Zunge, die nun in sein Territorium einbrach. Er neckte die fremde Zunge und forderte sie zu einem Spiel auf. Er gewann dies und während des Kusses, der so sanft und fast schüchtern war, ließ Harry seinen Geliebten aufs Bett gleiten. Er legte sich auf diesen und seine Hand fand den Weg unter das Pyjamaoberteil und traf auf samtig weiche Haut.

Ein leises Keuchen entfloh Dracos Lippen als er die Hand Harrys auf seiner schon erhitzten Haut spürte. Doch er wollte mehr und reckte sich Harry entgegen. Dieser nahm dies wohlwollend zur Kenntnis. Langsam öffnete er jeden Knopf des Oberteils und strich es Draco sanft über die Schultern.

Gebannt starrte er Draco an und sog dieses Bild in sich auf. Auch wenn sie beide bis jetzt noch nicht viel gemacht hatten, hatte Draco leicht gerötete Wangen und atmete schon schneller.

Das war etwas was Harry an ihrer Beziehung immer so besonders fand. Nicht nur, das sie gleichberechtigte Partner waren, nein, wenn sie Intim wurden, war es für sie jedes Mal etwas besonderes.

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Draco ihm das Shirt über den Kopf zog. Belustigt betrachtete dieser das verdutze Gesicht.

„Nicht träumen, Schatz!" sprach der Blonde liebevoll und streichelte über Harrys Wange.

Dieser schüttelte kurz den Kopf und widmete sich wieder Draco.

Er senke seinen Kopf und begann an Dracos Hals zu knabbern. Liebevoll saugte er sich leicht an der weichen Haut fest und entlockte seinem Slytherin feine Laute des Gefallens.

Er wanderte langsam weiter nach unten und begann nach kurzem Zögern an der rechten Brustwarze zu lecken. Die Linke zwirbelte er zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger.

Draco keuchte immer lauter und ihm wurde unsagbar heiß. Seine Finger verkrallten sich in Harrys Haaren und versuchten diesen tiefer zu lotsen.

Dieser verstand den Wink und ließ sich von Draco führen. Sanft umkreiste er den Bauchnabel, der ihn dazu verlockte und tunkte seine Zunge in diesen. Ein überraschtes Keuchen entkam Drays Lippen.

Harry stoppte nun und zog Draco mit Leichtigkeit die lockere Pyjamahose aus. Er knurrte leicht, als er sah, das sein Liebling keine Shorts trug. Doch dies...würde er erst mal ignorieren, schließlich konnte er so direkt zum Objekt seiner Begierde.

Sein Finger strich einmal über Dracos gesamte Länge und erntete dafür einen leisen Schrei. Dann küsste er das schon leicht steife Glied und nahm die Spitze in den Mund. Draco wollte gleich in Harrys Mund stoßen, doch dieser pinnte Dracos Hüfte aufs Bett.

Langsam, ganz langsam nahm er Draco ganz in sich auf und leckte über den Schaft.

Eine seiner Hände wanderte noch tiefer und suchte nach der verborgenen Öffnung, fand sie und begann leicht den Anus zu massieren.

Draco riss die Augen auf und stöhnte laut, als der erste Finger in ihn glitt. Es ziepte kurz, doch der Schmerz verging schnell und machte einem Gefühl platz, das Draco jedes Mal berauschte.

„Harry bitte, schneller..." keuchte der Blonde.

Harry ging der bitte nach und ließ noch einen zweiten und dritten Finger dazu gleiten, weitete seinen Freund rasch.

Er löste sich von Dracos Erregung und krabbelte zu diesem hoch.

Lustdurchtränkte silberne Augen sahen ihn flehend an. Schnell zog Harry sich selbst Hose und Shorts aus, wobei ihm Draco zittrig half.

Er legte sich wieder zwischen Dracos gespreizte Beine und setzte an. Sein Blick glitt zu diesem und sah ihn fragend an. Etwas, das er immer tat. Er tat nie etwas, ohne Dracos Zustimmung.

Draco spreizte seine Beine noch weiter und nickte. Er wollte Harry endlich tief in sich spüren. Harry holte noch einmal tief Luft und begann, sich liebevoll in Draco zu versenken.

Die Enge berauschte ihn, er musste sich zusammenreißen, nicht sofort zuzustoßen und zu kommen.

In Draco gebettet verharrte er kurz und schnappte nach Luft. Es überwältigte ihn jedes Mal.

Er legte seine Lippen auf Dracos und verwickelte diesen erneut in einen Kuss und begann nun, sich zu bewegen. Ihr gemeinsames keuchen wurde durch den Kuss gedämpft.

Irgendwann wurden die Gefühle und Eindrücke für Harry zuviel und er kam heftig in Draco. Schnaufend sah er seinen Geliebten an, der frustriert knurrte.

Draco war nicht gekommen, und doch kribbelte es in seinem Bauch. Was war das nur? Seine Gedanken waren aber schnell wieder ganz woanders!

Nämlich bei seiner schmerzenden Erregung.

Entschuldigend blickte Harry zu Draco. Er spürte es...das Draco nicht gekommen war. Schließlich war dies offensichtlich zwischen ihnen zu fühlen!

Mit einem äußerst schlechten Gewissen glitt Harry aus Draco und setzte sich plötzlich auf dessen Hüfte. Fragend schaute nun Draco zu Harry. Doch im nächsten Moment wurde ihm klar, was Harry plötzlich vorhatte. Er wollte protestieren, doch es war zu spät.

Harry senkte sich bereits auf Dracos noch voll erregte Glied und nahm es in sich auf. Den Kopf in den Nacken werfend schrie er auf.

Aus Schmerz und Lust gleichermaßen.

Er blieb kurz regungslos auf Draco sitzen und dieser verschnaufte ebenfalls. Sein Harry war verdammt eng und es brachte ihn um dem Verstand.

„Harry...doch nicht ohne Vorbereitung!" schnaufte Draco leicht verärgert, doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

Sein Draco sollte auch kommen...da waren ihm schmerzen egal, außerdem genoss er es doch auch!

Er hob nun sein Becken und ließ sich dann wieder auf Dracos Glied fallen, was diesem ein erregtes stöhnen entlockte. Er ritt Draco sanft und doch hart. Er brauchte nicht viel und er spürte wie Draco sich tief in ihm ergoss.

Er spürte ein leichtes Kribbeln und ließ sich auf Dracos Brust sinken. Dieser streichelte ihm beruhigend über den Rücken und Harry hörte Dracos Herz wild schlagen.

Schnell war er eingeschlafen und so konnte Draco ihn nicht mehr zurechtweisen, was den unvorbereiteten Sex anging.

xxxxxxx

_Ungefähr drei Monate später..._

Harry war Arzt im St. Mungo und fühlte sich schon seit längerem komisch. Morgens war ihm übel und auch das Essen behielt er nicht lange bei sich

Die Symptome kannte er...doch das konnte nicht sein!

In seiner Mittagspause nahm er sich still und heimlich einen Schwangerschaftstest und verzog sich aufs Männerklo. Schnell war der Test ausgepackt und draufgepinkelt. Jetzt musste er nur noch warten... nach knapp 10 Minuten wurden zwei rosa Streifen immer deutlicher. Und Harry hielt den Atem an. Er sah kurz in die Beschreibung und dann wieder auf den Test. Es konnte nicht sein!

Sie hatten doch immer verhütet...damit dies nicht geschah.

Die zwei rosa Streifen waren nun überdeutlich zu sehen und Harry ließ den Test seufzend sinken.

Er war also Schwanger...

Aber wie sollte er dies Draco erklären?

Ein wenig Angst machte sich in ihm breit...ob Draco das Kind wollte? Oder ob er ihn verließ?

Harry wusste es nicht.

Er steckte den Test ein und machte früher Feierabend.

Schnell war er zu Hause und öffnete leise die Tür.

Draco arbeitete zu Hause...in seinem Job konnte er sich dies erlauben und Harry war nun extra leise, damit Draco ihn nicht sofort hörte. Denn die richtigen Worte hatte er sich noch immer nicht zurecht gelegt.

Er wollte sich gerade ins Schlafzimmer schleichen, als Draco aus der Küche getappst kam und merklich blass aussah.

Sofort machte sich Sorge in Harry breit und er ging zu ihm. Draco sah ihn überrascht an. Und Harry konnte leichte Furcht in den silbernen Augen seines Geliebten sehen.

„Was...was machst du schon so früh hier Harry? Du müsstest doch arbeiten." Haspelte Draco herunter und versteifte sich kurz in der Umarmung, in der er sich befand, nachdem Harry gesehen hatte, das es ihm schlecht ging.

Draco hatte angst...schreckliche angst. Denn das was er gerade entdeckt hatte würde Harry vielleicht wütend machen. Draco wusste es nicht...sie hatten nie über ‚dieses' Thema geredet. Dazu kam, das er verhindern musste, das Harry in die Küche ging. Wegen dem, was dort auf dem Tisch lag...und seine jetzige Situation anzeigte.

Harry löste sich leicht von Draco und sah ihn prüfend an. Und Draco wich seinem Blick aus. Seit wann das denn?

Was bedrückte seinen Liebling so, das er sich schämte ihm in die Augen zu sehen?

„Was ist los, Dray?" fragte er liebevoll und Draco fing plötzlich zu stottern an.

„Ich...ich also...das wollte ich nicht...es war keine Absicht...ich...Gott bitte verlass mich nicht!" schluchzte Draco plötzlich und viele Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen und er drückte sich an Harry.

„Schhhh...egal, was es ist. Ich werde dich nicht verlassen Draco." Versuchte Harry ihn zu beruhigen. Doch Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Er war sich sicher...Harry würde ihn verlassen!

„Also...sagst du mir was los ist?" wisperte Harry in Dracos Ohr und dieser nickte, zog kurz die Nase hoch.

„Ich bin Schwanger!" hauchte Draco und drückte sich von Harry weg. Er blickte in dessen Augen, und was er sah, ließ in ihm die Panik aufsteigen. Harry blickte ihn geschockt an.

Das erste und sinnvollste was Draco einfiel...war weglaufen. Er drehte sich um und lief...lief so schnell er konnte zur Haustür. Noch bevor er die Klinke runter drücken konnte, war Harry hinter ihm und drückte ihn gegen die Wand. Er keuchte überrascht und schmerzvoll auf, als Harry dies tat. Schwer atmend blickte er gehetzt zu Harry und wartete, was dieser nun tun würde.

„Stimmt das? Bist du dir ganz sicher?" schnaufte Harry. Abwartend sah er zu dem Blonden, der ihn ängstlich ansah.

„Natürlich bin ich mir sicher...sonst hätte ich es dir nicht gesagt...Aber warum fragst du?" wollte er verwirrt wissen.

„Weil...weil ich auch Schwanger bin!" brachte Harry nur mit mühe hervor.

xxxxxxx

_Break_

So, das war das erste Kapitel…

Dunkel-Elfe und vickysnape


End file.
